Racy & Uncivilized
by B-rockaFaN
Summary: He was the new guy with the bad boy persona...with looks that girls drool over and that the guys dreamed for. And she couldn't help but to be drawn to him and his racy ways...because he was her favorite kinda guy! **ZEKEPAY** CURRENTLY DISCONTINUED
1. The Hot Spot

**A/N: **this is my 2nd Zekepay, so I hope you'll enjoy it!!!!

**Characters: **Zeke Baylor & Sharpay Evans

**P.S. **will not feature cast from HSM!

**Title: **Racy & Uncivilized

**Summary: **He was the new guy with the bad boy persona...with looks that girls drool over and that guys dreamed for. And she couldn't help but to be drawn to him and his racy ways...because he was her favorite kinda guy!!! **ZEKEPAY**(based off Ashley Tisdale song-Hot Mess)!!

**Chapter 1: The Hot Spot**

Pulling up on his green, black and white Suzuki motorbike, at this place where a guy had informed him about, that was apparently the new hot spot in town, 2 days ago. Wearing an all white v neck tee, dark denim jeans, black,white, and blue Nike's and rocking a pair of aviator shades. Stepping off the bike, he then removed his helmet, glancing about trying to get the feel and atmosphere of his new surrounding that now he has to call home.

The place was packed with young adults around his own age-24-that were even chatting animatedly to one another or talking causally while chowing down on what seemed to be junk food. It was really an outdoor spot but you had the choice of dinning in if you wanted...I guess everybody chose the outside as for today. The sky glowed-the air was a mixture of hot and cold and the mood was promising. Walking away from his bike to find somewhere to sit--is then when he heard the whispers from some anonymous faces ....

"Who's he?...I don't think he's from here....I never seen him before.....He sure is hot who ever he is!....." and so on. Stopping to see in which direction the chatter was coming from, he soon found himself staring at a table full of college age girls as he slowly but surely made his way over towards them.

Seeing him as he was nearing their table, the girls quickly tried to fixed their appearance and apply more makeup then was necessary before he could approached.

"Let me start off by answering some of those questions that you ladies here seem to want to know so much about me." he said confidently making eye contact with most of the girls sitting around the umbrella-topped table. "My name is Zeke Baylor and I'm not from here, I'm from Miami." he said in his natural suave voice, that caused the girls to react child-like as they turned to one another snickering with glee as he stood there in their presence.

As one of her girlfriends quickly turned her way to talked about how hot he was, she was forced to turned her attention away from her Sidekick LX which she was currently reading headlines of her favorite celebrity and their troubles--to her friend that was now rambling on about this boy that she had yet to recognize his presence; because of the simple fact that she had yet to lift her head up from that damn phone just long enough to see just why her girlfriends were acting like lovestruck teenagers. But now that she has and seen that truth of which the girls was speaking, her eyes surprisingly and almost as if gravity had forced them to connect with his; couldn't look away. His attractiveness had drawn her in and wouldn't let her loose and to tell you the truth she really didn't think she wanted to be freed.

Her hair was platinum blonde that was tied in a ponytail as her loose bangs swooped across her face and behind her ear. Her eyes sparkled brown. Wearing a short black ruffled skirt, a fitted graphic tee with black pumps and matching accessories.

Eyes were on them, well at least all that were lounging around the table, as there staring continued until one of the girls cleared there throats in an attempt to bring them both back into reality. Breaking the connection, Zeke also cleared his own throat as he realize what he was doing as she then quickly turned away to hide the blush that was currently plastered on her face.

"_I should get going_." he said slowly while having made one last eye contact with her. Trying to savory the last time her would probably see her again. I mean come on this is L.A. were talking about.

Walking away and towards his bike, he put on his helmet and hopped on. Cranking the motorbike, he lifted the kickstand with foot and drove off. Taking one last glance over at the table were he had meet this girl that had sparked something inside of him unexpectedly.

Unaware that she was watching his every move, she then turned her head back around just when he decided to take one last look her way just when one of her girlfriends bump her side with their arm, getting her attention.

"So." one of the girls said "What was that about?".

"Nothing." Sharpay said obviously trying to dismiss the question.

"Yeah right." most of the girls said back in disbelief.

"You like him." the girl said taking a sip from her drink.

"Please, I don't even know him." Sharpay said in general.

"That doesn't mean anything and you know it, Shar." the girl said back.

Sharpay didn't say anything back but instead sipped a bit of her iced tea; in deep thought. After seconds of silence, the girl spoke up..

"Sooo, I know you like him."

"Maybe." Sharpay said unconvincing.

Smiling, she said "No maybe, you like him. That staring match told us all."

"Okay fine, Alicia, I like him." Shar said trying to hide an oncoming blush.

"I thought so."

**A/N: okay the 1st chapter....i hope you all enjoyed it. Let me know if I should continue and if u did of course enjoyed it, in a review")!!!!!! **


	2. A Breakfast An Easy Compromise

**A/N: Chapter 2. hope you'll enjoy!!! thank you to everyone that has read & reviewed. **

**Chapter 2: A Breakfast. An Easy Compromise**

Zeke couldn't stop thinking about this girl. She had somehow embedded herself in his thoughts.

Getting up from his bed, he got dressed and headed out the door. Wanting to grab something to eat, he decided to ride around until he saw a place worth eating from. On his motorbike, riding down the semi-occupied streets, he saw a little cafe that set off from the larger buildings that surrounded it. Pulling up and parking, he stepped off and headed for the entrance of the cafe. Entering with helmet in hand, he glanced about; scoping out the place. Walking to the counter, he was greeted and asked..

"Good morning, What can I get for you."

"Um, let me have a second." he said to the cashier.

"Okay than just tell me when your ready."

After taking a couple of seconds looking over the broad breakfast menu board, he order.

"Can I get the Deluxe breakfast with hash browns and a bottle of water."

"Okay the total will be $8.29. Will it be dinning in or take out?" the cashier informed/asked him.

"Dine in." Zeke responded.

"It will be about 10 to 15 minutes." the cashier told him.

Nodding his head, he than went to find somewhere to sit. It wasn't a crowded place. A few people here and there, but it was one person there that instantly caught his eyes. The one girl from about a week ago. He didn't know her name but he couldn't forget her face. Sitting by herself, he decided to go and re-introduced himself to her.

Making his way over, she turned her head as she heard footsteps nearing her table, just out of curiosity, and was surprised to see that it was the same boy she meet about a week ago coming towards her. Because his eyes never left her sight, when she turned her head quickly their eyes locked, if as on contact. The same intensity that was there before was there then. But he didn't stop walking and he didn't disconnect his eyes from hers. It was as if time had slow motioned. But before there knew it, he was standing in front of her table.

"Good morning." she said kicking herself for not coming up with something better than just a greeting. "_Really..Good Morning, uh"_

"Morning." he said in his suave deep voice.

"Hey.. Zeke is it?." Sharpay asked already knowing his name. I mean how can you forget a name that belongs to a face like his. She just choose to act clueless.

"That's Zeke Baylor to you." he said with an hint of sarcasm in his voice, causing her to playfully roll her eyes. Momentarily adding a small smile to her facial features.

"I didn't get cha name." Zeke said

"Evans. Sharpay Evans." she responded playing his own game. Letting out a small chuckle, he asked.

"Well Evans. Sharpay Evans, how about I join you for breakfast."

"Maybe." she said mischievously.

"What's the condition?" he asked what an eyebrow raised in suspicion. Intrigue at her antics.

"You take me for a ride on your bike." she said

"That's all." he said with a huff of his shoulder.

"Yep, that's it." she said with an air of lightness.

"My pleasure" he slyly grinned at her. Catching her eye once again. Frozen.

But before he knew it or could forget about it, his order was up. As the waiter arrived at there table side with his plate of food.

"Here you go, sir." the waiter politely said.

"Thank you." Zeke said after the plate was seated in front of him and before the waiter had left.

"Have you eaten anything yet?" he asked her from across the small squared table.

"No, but I had an iced coffee earlier." she said

"Do you want something now. I can share anything on my plate with you, if you want it." he offered.

"Umm....What about the bagel." Sharpay said glazing over the plate like what a little girl would do, in a cute manner.

"It's yours." he told her, meaning more than just the words itself.

**A/N: the next chapter will be the semi-date. Zeke will take Sharpay up on her wanting for a ride on his bike and so on. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. The next will be up asap. Please review and let me no how i'm doing and want I can impove on!!!!!**


	3. An Unofficial Date

**A/N: Thank you all for R&R my story:)!!! [Krfan & aneviltwinandaevilertwin]**

**P.S. I want to thank aneviltwinandaevilertwin 4 the name of this chapter!!**

**Chapter 3: An Unofficial Date**

Why did she make such a request? A request to ride on his motorbike? A person that she doesn't even know and had only meet once..okay twice. He was a complete stranger. A complete stranger that has drawn her in involuntary. A complete stranger that has her doing things that she would never do.

After they finished eating the breakfast that they had split into two, they exited the homely atmosphere of the small cafe to the clustered environment of the outside world.

"So where to." Zeke asked her

Stopping to think, as she stood a foot away from his bike, that he was now hopping onto. She answered, "To be honest..anywhere would be fine."

Looking at her expression, he could see the truth and conviction of the words spoken. It was neither of desperation or of urgency. Just a plain and simple response to the question asked.

Now seated behind him, her hands wrapped loosely around his ripped mid-section. Handing her his helmet, he responded with a sly smile. "Anywhere it is then." as she placed and scrapped the helmet securely to the top of her head.

As Zeke crank the motor of the bike, it jerked a little causing the grip that Sharpay once had to tighten. Feeling her reaction to the sudden movement of the bike, he then chuckled silently under his breathe.

"Ready?" he asked

"..Ready." Sharpay responded hesitantly.

Pulling out of the parking lot of the almost unnoticeable cafe and into the semi-busy streets of L.A. he moved about and around the vehicles as if the streets were swapped clean from all oncoming and outgoing traffic.

The day was beautiful. So perfect that it would have made you happy instantly just by looking out of a window. Or even smile if you were just **ambulating** outside..anywhere.

And that's the reason why she found herself, her spirit lifted. It felt prefect, like she was acting out a scene from a romantic movie, with a script that fit her perfectly. As he rode through the city, she was surprise at how different it looked. It felt as if it was her first time ever visiting. To him it was a first and it felt brand new. A feeling as the crisp warm air whipped across his bare skin, couldn't explain.

"Not scared are you?." Zeke said with a slight amusement at his own statement/question, looking at the road ahead.

"Not at all." Sharpay said with an light air of confidence in her voice.

"Didn't think so." he shot back coolly.

Passing by dozens of people who were sporting shorts and shades, the perfect attire for the weather, going about there day. When he suddenly made a quick turn left into a spot that Sharpay herself didn't knew existed. A place that he himself didn't know until a buddy of his informed him about it. The place was mildly packed with young adults around there ages. Getting off the bike that they both had been on for about a good hour or so, gliding around the somewhat new city.

Removing the helmet, she instantly shook her hair in an attempt to get rid of her temporary helmet hair, as he swung his leg over the seat, getting off the bike.

"Surprisingly I didn't have any clue about this place." she said to him.

"That's good, now it can be a first for the both of us." he told her with a sly smile swiftly reaching over to gently lift her chin with his finger, causing her to blush at his action.

With a smile that she couldn't rid herself of, she then handed him the helmet, playfully making it hit his chest with a light impact.

"Ouch, baby." Zeke said rubbing his chest with mocked hurtfulness as he took the helmet into his free hand.

"Stopped acting like one." Sharpay said back with a smile. Stunned at his boldness to call her anything but her name. But if she was being honest, she didn't mind. She actually like the feeling that the word had caused.

"Alright." Zeke said with mischief (an inclination to tease). "Let's head in." he finished.

Entering into what seemed to be a small cozy hangout spot that featured a bar. They walked in gaining a little attention from the people that were already there. Heading to a table that was positioned in a corner somewhere near the back. Sitting down. They talked, the waiter came up and they ordered, they ate, they left. Leaving the mysterious spot, they got back onto Zeke's bike to head back to the one small cafe that they both left behind.

**A/N: I didn't go into details when at the mysterious spot because it wasn't a official date!!!**

**but I will in a later chap. I hope you all enjoyed it and that it lived up 2 your expectation.**


	4. Girl Talk

**A/N: hey guy's. Kinda a long wait, but I was updating another story called He Took Me In [HSM].**

**Chapter 4: Girl Talk**

Arriving back at the petite cafe, they then said their goodbye's. Satisfied with the day's planned activities, they happily parted ways**.**

Now at her car, Sharpay felt and heard her phone vibrate with an personalized ring-tone that automatically gave away her caller-not even having to glance at the phone's id screen. Picking up the call with a light sigh, she answered.

"Hello, Alicia, how may I help you?" Sharpay said

"Well excuse me for checking up on my previously M.I.A best friend." Alicia said back after sensing the irritation in her friends voice. "Where have _you_ been?"

"First of all your excused. Secondly, I wasn't M.I.A....just busy." saying the last part nonchalantly as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Just _busy._"Alicia asked "Just busy with who?"

"Ugh, you make it sound dirty. Anyways, who said I was busy with anyone?" Sharpay said.

"You didn't have to say it directly, Shar. I heard it in your voice." she said confidently at how well she knows her bestie.

Cursing herself mentally at her oh so easily give away, she responded.

"Whatever.. fine, are you at home?" she asked

"Yeah, why?"Alicia said

"Because I'm on my way, meet you in 15." Sharpay told her

"Okay, see you soon."

Zeke who was just a few minutes from his house, couldn't believe his luck in meeting her again. She was even more striking than before when he had first met her. But this time is was more on an different level-secluded in a way. Pulling into the driveway, he parked and went inside to take a now much needed nap.

Finally making it to Alicia's home, she was greeted with an excited smile. Entering the house they both took a seat on the oversized plush couch.

"Now tell me all the details." Alicia order

"Well, there's not much to tell." Sharpay lied.

"Liar." Alicia said "Come on, what happened."

"It happened this morning when I was out having breakfast... and he was there. He approached me and we started to talk, we joked and I sort of asked him to take me for a ride on his bike but it was kinda an _compromise_." Sharpay informed her

Intrigue at the story so far, her friend resumed to pushed the subject further. "Comprise?" she said as if it was foreign. "How did that come about?."

"He asked if he could join me for breakfast and that's how the compromise came about. I said only if i could have a ride. I know its totally not me but somehow it came out so naturally and I went with it.. so did he." Sharpay ended it with a smile.

"Wow, look at you. Who would have known that you could be so _persuasive_." Alicia said to her proudly. "Soo, what happened next."

"Well after he shared his breakfast with me, he took me for that ride. We rode through the city. It was as if we were in a movie." She founded her voice getting slightly dreamy.

"Wow, how romantic." Alicia said impressed.

"Yeah I know, and after that he took me to this little pub or something that Alicia, _I _had no clue of. And because I had no clue, he told me that it could be a first for the both of us-me and him." She said finding herself not being able to control her continuous blushing and smiling.

"Okay, after all this did he get your number?" Alicia asked

"No, we didn't exchange numbers." Sharpay said "But he didn't asked either."

"Well that could be a good sign." her friend told her

"How is that, now that you bring it up?" Sharpay asked curious.

"He might seem like the most outgoing person, but when it comes to taking things a step further, guys get really shy about that stuff."

"Really."

"Yeah. I mean he obviously really likes you, so it couldn't be anything else." Alicia said

Sharpay sat there thinking about him and trying to connected the words of which her best friend just spoke of to the personality that she had concluded about Zeke.

"Ugh, your like an lovestruck teenager." her friend told her breaking her thoughts into two.

"No, its not love but I _really _like him." Sharpay said, eyes filled with honesty.

With those words said, Alicia gave a supportive hug with a smile that only she could have given her, that said everything that spoken words wouldn't have gave it any justice.

**A/N: I hope u all liked it!! no zekepay in this chapter but will be in the next where they will meet up again at a party. That will also be FF to a week later. **

**P.S. I know the chapters are short but I write about the title of the chapter. But as the story goes on the chapters will get a little longer. The story will also pick up its pace!!!**


	5. Of Suspicions and Revelations

**A/N: I know that the last chapter wasn't my best or your favorite but I promise, I made up for it in this chapter:)!!!**

**P.S. Thanks so much 4 y'all support!!!**

**Chapter 5: Of Suspicions and Revelations **

_A Week Later_

It was a Friday night and the party was a huge success. People were everywhere. Inside, out front and outback. Liquor was self-served and the music was blasting throughout the speakers.

You could say just about everyone that was present at the party was probably tipsy...._or_ wasted.

Pulling up, Sharpay could see from inside her car that the party was already full-blown. As she walked through the front yard in her 4 inch heels, ashy gray skinny legs jeans and a loosely fitted dark blue one-shoulder top. Her hair was up in a high ponytail as her bangs lined her face. Her make-up was light with dark blue eye shadow,black massacre and light pink lip gloss.

All with matching accessories. After hearing everything from flirty remarks to some even whistling-how sole-she finally entered into the house where it felt as if the music had slapped her and hard when she open the front door that revealed tons of people already enjoying themselves.

Walking through the crowds of dancing bodies, trying to spot someone she knew; but with no luck inside, she went outback. Opening the sliding doors, she was face with the full view of the backyard. Walking out, still trying to find someone she recognize, is when she spotted him. But not just him, him with two other girls-dancing provocative. She was kinda taken aback at the site of him with them. And with no warning, thoughts fill her head. Making her think back as suspicions rose.

"Was he planning on using me?Did he think I was that easy?Was he playing me?Did he not like me?" all these questions ran through her mind as she found herself starring at the scene he created.

Turning around to leave because obviously she had seen enough and was slightly embarrassed. Is when she heard her name called out.

"Sharpay." Alicia called out "There you are."

Stopping, she turned her head at her friends voice. "Hey." Sharpay said forcing a smile.

"What's wrong." Alicia asked seeing right through her

"Nothing really." she lied

"Sharpay you don't have to lie, I'm your friend, you can tell me." Alicia said

Sharpay went silent before she spoke and all she said was, "Look behind you."

Turning to see what her friend was talking about is when she seen the guy that her friend _really_ liked dancing with two strange girls. Giving her an apologetic look, she said "It's okay, Shar."

Zeke, who came dressed to impress wearing a pair of black and white Air Force 1's and dark blue denim jeans with a white and black graphic tee under a solid black opened short sleeve button down shirt. Walking out the back door he headed for the alcohol, in which in had settle for a bottled of Corona beer. Gulping down the chilled beverage as he scooped out the place, is when two females who appeared to be friends, approached him.

"_Hey_." they said in unison flirtatiously to him.

"Hey." Zeke said taking another swig from his beer.

Looking and smiling at him seductively, they ask. "Do you want to dance."

Placing the beer bottle down, he responded. "Yeah..why not." saying the last part as if it was an after thought.

Now out in the yard dancing while being surrounded by two really pretty but shallow girls as the music played and their bodies moved with rhythm around each other. Enjoying himself, all of a sudden he heard a name that struck him and he stopped moving and looked around to try and find the face that the name belong to.

"Hey, what about we take a break." he said to the both of them as they both walked away satisfied for the moment being.

As they walked off, he spotted her standing there- the top of the patio-talking to someone, a female. Walking over towards her, she turned her head at her name once again being called out.

"Sharpay." Zeke called out from almost 4 feet away.

She didn't respond, she just turned her attention back towards Alicia, surprising him. Now at her side, he gently took hold of her elbow. With this Sharpay kindly asked Alicia to be excused including Zeke, for a few minutes. Walking away from Alicia to a more secluded area of the yard, Zeke spoke up first.

"First of all I wanted to complement you on how beautiful you look right now." he said suavely, but with all honesty. At that she found herself wanting to blush at his words but instead found herself annoyingly rolling her eyes.

"Is something wrong, Sharpay." he said a little confused and worried.

"What are we doing.....What are we?" She asked really wanting an answer to the question. The truth, not some candy-coated lie. Zeke didn't know what to say. He knew what he wanted and it was differently her. But when she asked it like that he didn't know the right way to answer it.

"Right now..hanging out, having fun..as friends." he said meeting her eye, which he wish he hadn't. He _really _like her and wanted to be more but right now he couldn't trust himself and he needed a friend. He couldn't tell her that. Because it would only be another excuse. Another line that would probably push her further away from him.

"Friends." she said somewhat awkwardly at him. "At least his being honest." she thought.

"Yeah..I need a friend..I need you." he said in a low but deep soothing voice that slowly traveled form his lips to her ears.

Smiling sadly, she told him. "Than you have me."

With that he stepped closer and gave her a grateful hug. "So how about we go and hit the dance floor." he asked smiling.

Smiling back, she responded. "Let's go."

In the almost exact spot from early, he and Sharpay were now moving as one as the track played out. Still dancing as the next track played on, they soon found that their dance moves were quickly heating up. When she turned her back to his front, resting a hand on his leg all while swaying her hips as she slid up and down his body. Zeke resting his hands on her waist following her ever move, was feeling his self losing control at her touch. Back turned around facing him, she grabbed his waist still swaying to the beat as he hooked his finger into her belt loop, bringing her closer than ever to him. Eyes locked immediately, as if they were searching each others souls. And as if gravity had pulled him forward, his lips connected with hers in the most sensual and blissful kiss that left them both speechless.

"Wow." was the only thing he could say.

"Yeah, wow and here I was thinking that most friends don't usually dance like we just did..or _make-out_." she said but still stunned-in a good way by the kiss.

Laughing lightly, he responded. "Because..we're more than friends."

At that their eyes once again took hold of each others as that sentence continued to reply in Sharpay's head. _We're more than friends_. What did he mean by that. With no questions asked, she decided to push it to the back of her mind.

"Thank you." she said suddenly

"For what?" he asked

"The complement you gave me earlier, thank you ." she told him

"Its the truth, you look _good_." putting emphasis on the word good. bringing about a warm feeling to rise inside of her.

Back to enjoying themselves, the time had flew by quickly as people started to file out one by one. Pulling away from each other, Alicia came over to say hey. Nearing the time to departure, Alicia, benevolently pulled her away and into the spacious moving crowds of people.

"How about I give you a call." Zeke partial yelled over the moderated noise level of the fading music.

"You don't have my number." She slightly shouted back.

"Are you gonna give it to me." he said charmingly.

Surprised at his smoothness to asked for her number without really asking for it over a 3-line dialogue, really amused and impressed her.

"Sure..why not." Sharpay said as he jogged over towards her.

"Alicia, can I see your pen?" she asked her

"Yeah." Alicia said handing her a pen.

"Give me your arm." Sharpay told Zeke

Giving her his arm, she neatly and boldly wrote her name and number down.

"Old school." he said to her writing on his arm.

"Nope, its going green." she said back smiling as she and her friend had already walked away, leaving him standing there, looking at the scripted info that was embed on his right arm.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this and this being my longest chapter so far. I just wanted to make it up for the previous chapter, that to me was necessary only because I wanted Sharpay to have some feedback and to bring Alicia back in to the s/l a little bit more.**

**P.S. Forgive me 4 any mistakes!!!**


	6. Growing Closer

**P.S. Thank you for everyone's support even if you didn't review but you have continued to reed:)!!!**

**Chapter 6: Growing Closer**

The night of the party had sparked some overlooked potential for the two. But that wasn't the case now. After Sharpay had given out her number to him that night, it was like constant conversations and meaningless phone calls about nothing and everything. With all the extra talk, bits and pieces of information escaped about themselves that neither had tried to justify afterward.

Zeke who was now coming out of the shower with his towel wrapped around his waist, had heard his phone ring. Going to pick up the phone was when he saw her name flash across the screen that had cause a small smile to do the same to his facial features.

"Hey." he answered standing by his dresser.

"Hey." Sharpay said "What are you doing?" she asked

"Well I just jumped out of the shower." he told her as he ramble throw his drawers trying to find something to wear.

"Great, because I want you to come join me and some friends of mines at the beach." She said easing away from her friends as she felt the warm sand crawl into her sandals and settled underneath her toes.

"Alright, but what do I get from it? " he asked crossing his arms against his bare chest, as he tucked the phone in between his ear and shoulder.

"I don't know, what do you _want_?" she said flirtatiously.

"Your really going to put me in that predicament uh." he said with slight joy present in his voice.

"_Yep_." She said back enjoying the teasing.

"Quit teasing me pay, its not good." he told her in a deep husky voice that caused Sharpay to shiver involuntarily.

"Who said I was teasing?" she said

"Stop it." he told her and she could picture his face when he said it. Slight seriousness and slight amusement.

"Okay, I will. So are you coming?" she asked him

"Yeah, give me thirty. He told her.

"Okay, _hurry_." she said softly as she hung up the phone, making her way back to the small group of friends.

"Let me guess..Zeke." Alicia said as she walked up to them.

"How smart of you." Sharpay said with a smile to her friend.

"I know but..thank you anyway. So what did you two talk about?." Alicia asked

"Well I asked him to join us or rather me, here at the beach." Sharpay informed her.

"So what did he say?"

"Be here in thirty." Sharpay told her.

Now having been in conversation for about half the time, they then (all) move to the spot which they set up with huge blankets and umbrella's. With them all sitting around Sharpay spoke up, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Hey I have invited someone to hang out with us..if that's okay with you all." she said glancing at everyone's facial expressions.

"Who." Karen said, another one of her friends.

"His name is Zeke." Sharpay told the girl-them.

"How long have you known him." Jessica asked

"For about a month..or lesser maybe." Answering with a little uncertainty herself.

"Do you like him?" this question seemed to please Alicia as she smile up at her best friend.

"..Yeah, but..were just friends." Sharpay told them, which seemed even to herself really unconvincing.

"_Right._" her friend sarcastically mumbled under her breathe, just low enough for Sharpay to hear, turning giving her a glare that her friend returned with a roll of her eyes. Just then her phone rung.

"Hello." she answered

"Its Zeke, where are you?." he asked looking around from on his bike, at the scene of many people walking about.

"Do you see a huge red umbrella somewhere?" she asked

"Yeah, more than one." he said with laughter in his voice.

"Okay point taken." she said with a smile, "Where are you...parking lot, beach hut? She asked

"Parking lot."

"How about I meet you." she offered as she stood and started to walk from under the umbrella.

"Yeah, cool." he said

Making her way to the parking lot, she was unaware of the person that was among the dozens of people also at the beach. Seeing his motorbike before actually seeing him, had caused a smile to suddenly appear on her lips. Seeing her, he walked away from the strange male that he was currently taking to, to meet her the rest of the way.

"So you're still teasing me I see." he said with a smile as his eyes glance over her bikini clad body that she had paired with a matching wrap that was tied across her bottom half. Her hair was up in a high ponytail as her bangs lined her face.

He was wearing white swim trunks with a black t-shirt and a pair of black flip flop. With a beach towel thrown across his shoulder, he grabbed it swiftly and playfully whipped her leg with it.

Smiling,"Was that my punishment, mister?" she said slyly.

"Not by a long shot." he said smoothly and a little bit more serious. Indicating something devious, making Sharpay narrow her eyes at him. Knowing exactly what he was hinting at excited her in a surprising way as she felt her insides heat up a bit.

Quietly clearing her throat, "So are you ready to meet my friends?" she asked

"Sure." he said as they both began to walk side by side while holding small talk as they made there way to the spot.

Reaching the spot, her friends even Alicia instantly took notice of his presence. As all eyes laid on the both of them-mostly him, Sharpay introduced him.

"So..this is Zeke, Zeke these are my friends and Alicia who you already meet before." she said, "_Unfortunately_." she finished under her breathe as she took a side glance at her bestie.

"Whatever." Alicia said back

"Hi Zeke, I'm Karen." the girl said with a small wave of the hand.

"Hey, my name is Jessica." she said also introducing herself to him.

"Nice to meet you..all of you." he said confidently. The girls were surely impressed at just his appearance alone, so they were really struck by his persona.

"I'm going to the hut, do anyone of you want something?" he asked them. All with "No, but thanks" as their responses. Turning to Sharpay, "You." he asked her.

"Yeah, can you bring me back a tea, please." she said

"Cool." he said in his natural deep voice. "Be back in 5." he told them before walking off.

"Wow. Sharpay, he's really hot. How did you get him." her friend Jessica asked.

Sharpay, who should have been offended by the question decide to let it go. Jessica wasn't her favorite person of the group, she was only able to obtain that title because she was friends with Karen and Karen was Sharpay's friend.

"Yes he is and we're only friends before anyone ask me again. To get back to the question, he approached me first." she told her

"O_h_." Jessica said

"He seems nice." Karen said

"He has something about him..an edge that makes him even sexier, you know." Sharpay said

"We know." Alicia chimed in as the others vocally agreed with her.

15 instead of 5 minutes later, Zeke was back with her tea in hand and with his drink half way finished in the other.

"Thanks." she said giving him a gracious smile as he handed her the bottle beverage.

"No problem, Pay." he told her as his eyes connected with hers. "So does anyone want to hit the water?" he asked.

"Yeah...sure...that sounds good." were the replies from the rest of the group.

**A/N: that was part 1. of Glowing Closer. It wasn't suppose 2 b a two part but an idea came about and it wouldn't fit all in one chapter. Remember the strange guy Zeke was taking two, yeah, he will be a surprise for the next chapter. And more Zekepay, so please stay tune. It will be heating up pretty soon.!!!**


End file.
